1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary powered, hand held wand for remote washing or polishing of surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to a wand having a rotary disc mounted thereon wherein the disc is provided with various contact surfaces for brushing, wiping or polishing a remote surface and wherein fluids and additives are supplied through said wand to assist in the surface treatment of said wand.
2. The Prior Art
Various washing wands, brushing devices and polishing implements have been set forth in the prior art. These devices have included devices having tubular shafts connected to conventional water supplies, battery powered rotary brushes and hydraulic motor operated washing implements. However, these devices lack several important features, such as flexible drive means, interchangeable rotary disc surfaces, balanced weight placement for easy manual operation and other improvements incorporated in the present invention.
Several prior art devices exhibit individual aspects of relevant washing and brushing implements. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,604,500 to Tannenbaum a power driven fountain brush is disclosed. The device consists of a complex wand element and a motor placed toward the remote end of the hand held implement. A soap reservoir is also placed at the remote end of the wand to further concentrate the weight of the device away from the most easily carried placement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,682,067 to Coleman describes a rotary paint brush with a flexible drive means. However, this device suffers from a flexible conduit which prevents remote operation. The device also requires heavy floor mounted support apparatus. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,264 to Walton, a rotary brush is shown with a motor and reservoir located at the handle position of the implement. The device has a hollow rigid drive shaft which does not allow the brush head to have any freedom of movement. A battery operated, non-remote, rotary brush is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,168,560 to Doyel. Other prior art devices of interest are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,625,792 to Carrington, U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,200 to Friedman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,312 to Westphal, U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,624 to Montalvo, British Pat. No. 584,273 to Crawford, French Pat. No. 608,259 to Sconblum and French Pat. No. 1,062,065 to Chollet.
All of these devices suffer from deficiencies of construction, balance and ease of use. A simple structure is necessary in order to keep the overall weight of such a hand-held device at a reasonable level. Additionally, that weight which is necessary in such a device needs to be placed where it is easily carried during use of the device. The devices of this type should include means for contacting variously angled surfaces at remote locations from the operator. These considerations and the recited deficiencies are improved upon in the structure of the present invention and significant advantages are realized as will be apparent in the discussion set forth below.